This invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly to support apparatus of a suspended nature and of high stability.
Among other things, the support apparatus of the invention is useful to support a speed bag. Speed bags are also commonly known as punching bags or strike bags. Additionally, however, the support apparatus of the invention is useful to support shelving as well as cabinets or other structures for storage or placement of various components.
While support apparatus suspended from an overhead structure has heretofore been proposed, none is known which incorporates the advantageous features of my invention, particularly the great adjustability and removability of my suspended portion in combination with substantial immobility for my suspended removable portion as the same is suspended for use.